


Supermekanic

by AngryBuffalo71



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Adopted, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Brigitte is so nice, But in a loveable way, Cinnamon Roll Brigitte Lindholm, DC AU - Freeform, Everyone Is Gay, Evil Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, F/F, Female Lex Luthor, Fluff, Hana "D.Va" Song Is a Little Shit, Heroism, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lucio being a third wheel, MekaMechanic, Mutual Pining, Overwatch AU, Past Character Death, Song: Run the World (Girls) (Beyoncé), Sort Of, Superman - Freeform, Superman AU, Superman/Lois Lane - Freeform, Torb is best dad, Useless Lesbians, mekanic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryBuffalo71/pseuds/AngryBuffalo71
Summary: Brigitte was always told she was here for a reason. Now she has to decide what that reason is. —— A Superman AU Mekamechanic fanfic.
Relationships: Brigitte Lindholm/Hana "D.Va" Song
Kudos: 10





	1. Secret Origin

_ “We don’t have much time, the core is destabilized! We have to do it now!” _

_ A bright light- an explosion? What am I seeing right now? Where is this? _

_ “Get her into the pod, it’s the only way-” _

_ That voice, I’ve never heard it before, and yet, I know it. _

_ “Goodbye, our little sun. You will achieve wonders. We love-” _

_ I’m being rocked backwards with tremendous force, I can’t comprehend what’s happening. I see bright lights flashing around me in an array of colors and hear a dramatic “boom,” and I can feel it in my chest, I’m terrified, I scream, but the sound of the explosion disguises the noise, if I’m making noise at all. I feel weak and like I’m going to crumble- I close my eyes and- _

Brigitte Lindholm woke up in her small bedroom in Gothenburg, she felt like she should be startled and scared, but she had quickly realized what was happening was just a dream. She shakes her head a little and sits up, reaching for the glass of water on her bedside table, half-empty from the night before. She chugs it all down, noticing the sweat glistening on her brow and wipes it with the bottom of her tee. She looks down at the foot of her bed and sees that her cat Mitzi is looking back up at her, confused by the early start to the day. 

Brigitte had noticed that this summer, she had gotten less and less tired and needed less sleep the more time she had been spending out in the sun. So right now, she was fine, despite it being five in the morning. She didn’t know why this was happening, or why she could- do things, things that other people could only dream of doing.

She could fly, process things at incredible speeds and move just as fast, not to mention her strength and what all of this did for her physique. She thought about becoming a sports star, some sort of hero for the team, and maybe for her country in doing so. But Pappa had told her that she shouldn’t do this, she couldn’t; it wouldn’t be right. Him and her mother had both tried for a long time to make sure that she knew that she was here for a reason.

What was that reason though? Why could she do all of these things? She had known that she was adopted, maybe she was some sort of creation? She had no idea, and she wanted to know more than anything what it was that made her the way she is today.

The Swedish girl looked up at her ceiling. Noticing the red holes glowing in it, as if it had been burned through in two spots. She sighed and lowered her head. 

_ Pappa and Mamma aren’t going to be very happy about this.  _

She had recently discovered her abilities to shoot lasers out of her eyes and breathe incredibly cold and strong breaths as well, giving her a wide range of different abilities and she had no idea why. 

The door then creaked open and light from the hallway entered the room, illuminating a shadow she recognized as her Pappa, Torbjorn. She squinted at the warm orange light, trying to make out the face of her dad in the shadow. 

“Brigitte, I think it’s time to tell you something.” 

He took her out in the cool early morning, with both of them wrapping themselves in jackets as they approached a large workshop with the gear logo of the Ironclad guild above the old wooden door. She had been into this workshop thousands of times as she had been growing up and was curious as to what made this time any different. They entered through the small door and her father flipped on the soft warm lights dangling from the ceiling. 

She glanced all around the shop, trying to notice if there was anything peculiar. Then she saw it for the first time when looking at the floor. She could see right through the old wooden planks and into a small compartment where a large metal object she couldn’t make out was sitting. 

“It’s what I came to show you.” As if reading her mind, her Pappa opened up a small control panel next to his workbench and flipped two switches, to which a large click sounded and the wooden planks above the object began rising to the ceiling, supported by metal rods on the corners. 

Underneath it, the object rose to meet her view on a platform of a clean metal. It stopped rising when the metal platform was even with the rest of the floor of the workshop and the Swedish girl approached it. 

“What- what is this?” She said as she slowly reached a tentative hand out to touch the object, almost as if seeing it again, but she doesn’t remember ever seeing this.

“It’s what we found you in, Brigitte.” Torbjorn’s voice took on a somber seriousness she had never heard from the old man, and it frightened her a little bit. “You’re not from here.”

Brigitte turned around quickly and decidedly, looking at her adoptive father, never once taking her hand off of the object, trying to tell if this was the truth. She determined it was, in fact, reality and turned back, trying to look into the top of it, which held a small glass like sheet on it in front of a small seat. 

“It’s a ship sent to bring you here. You were sent here as a baby in it, and it crash landed next to us as we drove the Swedish countryside.” Her Pappa was now walking closer and was in her peripheral vision. “You’re not from here. You’re from another world, Brigitte.”

“Well- where am I from?” Brigitte was almost shocked that she managed to get these words out, and turned her whole body so that it was facing him. “How did I get here? What am I?”

The old engineer knew these would be the questions she would ask and clicked a button on the ship, opening the hatch and reaching into the compartment, pulling out a small tablet looking object with an “S” on it. 

He handed it over to his daughter who moved it around in her hands trying to make heads or tails of it before it lit up and a white beam shone from it, directly toward her forehead. 

As she began to comprehend this, the whole room became white and she could no longer see Pappa anymore and she felt enveloped by the light. She was about to question what was going on, when a rush of information began running through her head. 

_ A large man with a white beard appears in front of her. He has a large smile and a booming voice. He has that “S” on his chest as well.  _

_ “Hello, my child.” _

_ Brigitte takes a moment before she understands that he is talking to her. This was her father. Her biological father.  _

_ “My name is Hart-Elm. I am the Rein, or main science specialist of our home planet of Eichton. So if it is easier, you may simply call me Rein Hart.” He chuckled to himself and he wished that she understood the joke.  _

_ “I’m an alien?” Brigitte queried. She was flabbergasted by this new information, but she wasn’t mad or scared- she just was confused.  _

_ “Yes. You were sent by your mother and I to this world in the dying days of our planet- and there is so much more we have to tell you...” _

After about an hour, Torbjorn noticed that her daughter, who had been entranced by the object sending information directly into her mind, had finally regained consciousness and blinked quickly and shook her head, returning back to a normal state. 

“I understand now Pappa.” She smiled softly as she ran over and hugged the short and stocky man. “I understand everything.”

Torbjorn smiled and returned the hug to his daughter. “You were sent here for a reason, we always knew that. Now it’s up to you to find out what that reason is.”

“I think I know.” Brigitte smiled and pulled back. “I’m going to help people.”

_ “That’s just like her”  _ Torbjorn thought to himself.  _ “Always putting others first.”  _ She had the biggest heart of anyone in the world and he couldn’t think of anyone more willing to put their life on the line for noble causes than her. “Okay-“ he said out loud “But you’re finishing your schooling first.”

Brigitte chuckled heartily.

“Whatever you say, Pappa.”


	2. 5 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brigitte moves to the big city

Gibraltar was boring. Well, Hana Song at least thought so since she moved here as a kid from South Korea. She got painfully used to the setting very quickly, the large cityscape, the blinding lights, the noise of traffic at every time of day, the warm weather that seemed year-round.

Hana Song was not into it anymore.

The Korean woman kept her head down and sunglasses pressed hard up against her face, drinking an obscenely large black iced coffee as she moved along the sidewalk toward her place of work, the Daily Watch. 

It was a news agency, no-  _ the  _ news agency. Chief Morrison would’ve been very upset with her if she sold her paper short even in her own head. 

She clamped her head to her temple- nursing a headache caused from overindulging in drinking the night before and she knew she had to get rid of it before the boss noticed. She had eaten three pieces of toast this morning, hoping it would end her hangover faster, but it hadn’t seemed to work, not yet anyway. 

As she entered the building, she put her head down, and pulled the collar of her pink Oxford shirt up over the edge of her face, hoping to hide from some of her colleagues in the lobby. She made her way relatively unscathed to the elevator, where she turned around and quickly smashed the button, breathing a sigh of relief that she had made it to the elevator without getting recognized. 

“Miss Song!” She heard the familiar voice from across the lobby and she fought the urge to close the elevator before the source of the call could enter the elevator with her. The man skated across the lobby and into the elevator, stopping by swinging himself around backwards and putting his back against the wall. 

It’s not that she didn’t like the photographer, he was probably the closest friend she had here- but she was too hungover to deal with the always excitable Brazilian. 

“Lucio. Morning.” Hana managed with as much, and hoped that the curt answer would keep the young man from continuously bugging her on the elevator ride to the floor her cubicle was on. 

“Hey, Miss Song! So I took some of those photos of the LacroixCorp shuttle that’s planning on taking off today and it’s so big! I could hardly believe it honestly, I can’t believe it’s taking off this afternoon! I wish I could be there for it when you go!”

Lucio continued to ramble at Hana, who’s headache began to throb a little bit more before he interrupted her thoughts with a “oh! This is my floor! See ya later!”

Hana took so long to process this that by the time he had left the elevator and the doors had closed again, she finally managed a small “Bye.” And a tiny wave. The elevator made it to her floor, and she tried to sneak the long way around to her cubicle, hoping to avoid the boss. She made it all the way to the coffee machine on the side of the room closest to her cubicle when she heard a loud:

**“Song!”**

_ Dammit.  _

“Hey chief! What’s up?” She made eye contact with the editor in chief from across the cubicles and tried her best to mask her hangover with her mannerism, trying desperately to make them seem as regular to her normal personality as possible.

“My office. Now!” Chief Jack Morrison demanded flatly as he stormed off to his office. 

_ Double dammit.  _

Hana took off he sunglasses and checked her eyes in the forward facing camera of her phone, deciding her eyes looked as good as they were going to right now. She set down her coffee for a moment, before deciding against it and picking it up to take one last long swig of it before steeling herself for whatever verbal barbs she was about to take about whatever she forgot to do. 

She opened the door to the office and stepped inside of it, where she noticed Jack was sitting at his desk, his hands clasped on top of it and his gaze lowered, clearly unhappy with the reporter. 

“You’ve worked here for two years and already have more pulitzers than any other staff member- so why can’t I count on you to be here early when I ask?” Jack Morrison was clearly upset, but his voice sounded more exasperated than anything. Hana pulled back the chair across the desk from Jack and leaned on it looking down at the seated man. 

“Look chief. I had a rough night, okay?” Hana tried to make her voice as sympathetic as she possibly could. “I had just forgotten!”

“Well- luckily our new reporter was able to get in early and help out. She’s a really fast writer.” Jack said, glancing behind Hana, which she did not really seem to pay any kind to.

“New reporter?” Hana queried. “Is she cute?” She gave a wry little smile at her joke, knowing that Morrison not only didn’t know, but didn’t care. 

“Ahem.” She heard a voice clear their throat from behind her and Hana’s face flushed and her heart sank

_ Triple dammit. _

“Hana Song. This is Brigitte Lindholm from Gothenburg, Sweden.” Morrison smiled cruelly at Hana as she stood all the way up and turned around to see a very tall woman in glasses and a business suit with red hair pulled into a tight bun. She stood slightly hunched and clasped her old brown briefcase to her chest, clearly she wasn’t very comfortable with this introduction. 

“Hello!” The tall Swede offered with a wide, awkward smile as she extended a hand to shake Hana’s. As she did, the briefcase fell from her arms and opened, spilling papers across the floor. Hana was floored, but Morrison didn’t seem to care much. “Oh don’t worry I got it!” Brigitte quickly managed as Hana squatted down to try and help. 

“She’ll be put on the city beat.” Morrison stated flatly, looking down at a news article on his desk. Hana stood fully up again and placed her hands on her hips. “Chief. That’s  _ my _ beat.” 

“Yeah, well then you can show her the ropes.” Morrison said without looking up. “It can make up for you missing your assignment this morning.” Hana managed a grimace, looking back over at the taller girl who was currently having trouble opening up her small plastic water bottle.

“Well I have the LacroixCorp event this afternoon so I don’t think I can-“

“Take her with you. Now get out of my office, Song.” The chief was a former military man, an officer, and did not take anything less than military precision and timing on projects. Hana opened her mouth to say something snarky but a gentle hand lightly tapped her shoulder. 

“I- uh. I think we might ought to leave him. He seems pretty busy and all.” Hana looked at the new reporter to see her hunched and curled up so much that she was nearly down to eye-level with the Korean. 

“Fine. You’re right.” Hana begrudgingly agreed as Brigitte opened the door to the office for her with a smile and let her step through first. Hana didn’t notice or care, now upset that she had another reporter on the city beat with her, she’d earned that beat by being the younger reporter at the Daily Watch at age seventeen. Now two years later, she had enjoyed her status at the top of the paper’s food chain and wasn’t too happy about sharing it. 

Still. At least the new girl was nice. As Hana thought this, she ran into the copy machine and bumped over a side table with a potted plant on it. Nice- yes. But also very clumsy. 

As they walked towards their cubicles, of which Brigitte had informed Hana that she had noticed they were in neighboring cubicles and “desk buddies,” they saw Lúcio who waved wildly at Hana.

_ Oh geez. _

“Hey, Ms. Song! I wanted to know your opinion on these shots I took this morning.” Lucio started happily. Hana then took the now-stiffening Brigitte by the arms, and shoved her in front of her. 

“Hey bud, I’d love to hear about it, but I have something I’ve forgotten about until this exact moment that I have to work on. “But Goth-girl here will be able to help you, she’s on the city beat with me now.” Hana pushed Brigitte closer to the photographer. 

“Goth?” Brigitte said with a little bit of a question in her tone at the name she was just called by Hana. “What does-”

“Hey! I’m Lucio! I’m a photographer! Well- I’m a copy boy- but I also take photos for the Watch.” Lucio explained up to the tall woman standing in front of her.” Hana took this moment to smirk and run away to her desk, giving a small finger wave to the two of them.

“I’m. I’m Brigitte Lindholm. From Gothenburg, Sweden.” Brigitte said, half-looking over her shoulder at where Hana had gone, thinking about how she thought she was fast. Lucio had noticed this and looked off in the same direction she had been looking. 

“Oh, she probably went to go get ready for the LacroixCorp shuttle launch later, she’s supposed to have a front row spot for the events.” The short man folded his arms in looking back to the new reporter. “She’s nice, just a little much sometimes.” He kind of half-chuckled to himself.

“The LacroixCorp- I’m supposed to go with her to that, I think.” Brigitte said, fumbling with her bun a little bit, mostly absentmindedly.

“Oh! Well I’ll let you go so you can run after her.” Lucio said with a small wave, “nice to meet you!”

“Hey, you too!” Brigitte said warmly in response. Looking around the office before smirking and making her way to the elevator, planning on playing a little joke on Hana.

About an hour and a half later, Hana finally found her way to the LacroixCorp launch site after making it through the heavy security, where there were a number of chairs facing a podium with the logo of the company on it, all situated on a balcony outside of the headquarters looking down onto the shuttle launch site. The shuttle sat vertically, painted an all-white, with two side wings and one dorsal wing for its aerodynamics, it was impressive for a private enterprise. As she made her way to her designated seat, she began noticing friends from other newspapers, specifically Olivia, a friend of hers who had worked at the Daily Watch for a short period before leaving for a new multimedia news network. 

“Hola, Hana. I’m surprised to see you here.” the brown-skinned woman commented with a slight laugh, she had purple highlights in her hair and Hana secretly wished she could have that in her workplace too.

“Surprised because of the drunk videos I sent you last night as I cried about kittens?” Hana joked as she walked up and elbowed Olivia in the ribs. “I’ve handled worse.” The other reporter, who had written under the pseudonym “Sombra” for so many years laughed.

“I know you have, chiquita. I was talking about how your paper sent two reporters to cover this.” At this, she motioned toward the other end of chairs where a tall redhead was currently interviewing a scientist who had overseen the development of the rocket. Hana was in awe and looked all around, looking for nothing in particular, trying to find out if there was any real reason how this could have happened. She had left work before Brigitte had- she just knew it. How did she make it here first?

Her curiosity piqued, she gave a small goodbye to Sombra who was going over to where a mass of reporters were gathered, waiting for the CEO to appear and commemorate the launch of the rocket. Hana walked up to the Swede as the scientist left her side, and held a question on the tip of her tongue for a while before reaching her.

“How in the hell did you make it here so fast?” Hana said rolling her hands into fists and placing them squarely on her hips. “I got caught in every sort of piece of traffic but you just make it so fast?” Brigitte turned around, a knowing smile plastered across her face as she readjusted her glasses on her nose.

“Oh- I just flew.” Brigitte said coyly. Hana obviously did not get what it was that the Swede was hinting at and gave a long sigh of resignation.

“Well- Ms. Lacroix is about to be out here. You know about her right?” Hana asked rhetorically of the young Swedish woman beside her.

“Well yes, I-” Brigitte began before immediately finding her words sliced out of the air by Hana deciding to explain anyway.

“Amelie, or “Lee” Lacroix used to be married and with her husband and their collective wealth she built this massive empire, only he died under mysterious circumstances and now she runs it all by herself.” Hana explained. “Now she owns most of Gibraltar by herself. So many buildings, businesses, people, etc.”

“I’ve heard that.” Brigitte was able to manage in response to Hana’s words.

“I just don’t trust her, she acts way too benevleovent for someone who has been accused of having ties to organized crime. I just can’t stand when bad people are put in charge of things.” These last words seemed much sadder than what the Swede had come to expect from the Korean journalist. “Sorry if I’m bumming you out, but I always wanted to do this job to help people- the little guys.” Hana said sincerely to the Swede. “Sorry if I seem aloof.” Brigitte was shocked and her heart warmed as she suddenly found butterflies in her stomach. 

She had thought Hana was cute when the two had met, but it was hearing about her commitment and wanting to help other people that really sold Brigitte on this woman being someone she liked a great deal.

“Yeah I-” Brigitte began before being interrupted once more, this time by the mob of reporters on the other side of the balcony yelling questions at the CEO who had just exited the building and walked toward the podium, followed by a blonde guard in a driver outfit. The mass of voices would have been much too hard on Brigitte’s super hearing up until a few years ago, but now that she better understood all of her abilities, she could control them a lot better. 

Lee Lacroix walked up to the podium and with a large smile gestured for everyone to take their seats in front of her. The woman had long dark hair, pulled up into a ponytail, and a very pale complexion, Brigitte was reminded of ghosts and vampires in old movies with her appearance. 

“Monsieurs and Madames,” the woman began speaking into the microphone in her thick, French accent “We are set upon the eve of great discovery, what will happen today, due to the LacroixCorp scientists as well as my own personal input, will ring forever in history, and forever etch names into history.”

Brigitte watched behind Lacroix as the stationary ship began to slightly move, or at least that’s what she thought was happening. Trying to keep her mind on the speech she was hearing, glancing back over at Hana, seated beside her as the young Korean took notes on the speech with almost a scowl on her face.

Just then, as Lacroix was stating something or another about the history they would be making together, the shuttle took off unexpectedly. Lacroix jolted around, a surprised and furious look at the ship now flying up into the blue sky, past the clouds and out of sight. All of the reporters, save for Brigitte, were up from their chairs and running to the edge of the balcony to get a closer look at the rocket and to see if their could peer through the clouds to get a look at the shuttle as it was in flight. Lacroix furiously ran to the blonde driver and seethed:

“My operation was sabotaged.” She stormed past the blonde woman, who followed her back inside the building connected to the balcony. The rocket continued into the air and Brigitte used her super hearing to listen in on Lacroix’s conversation with mission control, closing in on the noise despite the wide array of loud noises surrounding her.

“What do you mean you can’t regain control?” Lacroix snapped.

“We’ve tried but it’s locked on autopilot.” A voice responds, weary and nervous.

“We didn’t set an autopilot so where is it going?”

“The trajectory is being factored now, ma’am.” A new voice, one masking their fear with a confidence Brigitte admired.

“Oh no. It’s heading back here.” The original voice alarmed. Brigitte shot up out of her seat and ran closer to the door, quietly trying her best to keep any reporter or security staff from paying her any mind. “It’s coming straight back down here!”

At this, Brigitte made a quick turn around, making sure no eyes were on her as she ran away toward a sign labeled for bathrooms. She quickly ran in and out of it, leaving her clothes in a locked stall and putting her hair into a large ponytail with two long locks of hair dangling aside each side of her face. Under her clothes had been a blue, red, and yellow suit; one made to look similar to that of her birth father’s, with the same “S” emblazoned across her chest.

The suit was blue with red trunks and boots, and a red cape with a yellow version of the same logo on her chest, the suit fitting like a second skin, accentuating the musculature of the well-built young woman. 

Brigitte flew out of the bathroom and a supersonic speed, straight up into the air, causing a sonic boom in her speedy wake. The reporters back down on the ground glanced up, not seeing the speeding figure of the woman, but hearing the boom and hoping it was not a bad sign from the shuttle. 

As Brigitte rose above the clouds, she found the shuttle; barreling towards her faster than gravity, the ship was accelerating downwards! Brigitte steeled herself and flew up to meet it, pushing on the nose with all of her might. She had known she was super strong and fast, but if she tried to stop it like this, even if she made it to the ground, the engines would push her into the Earth’s crust and possibly cause damage to the building. She quickly sped around in a red flash to the engines mounted along the back of the shuttle, the bright light from the fiery exhaust making her squint very slightly. 

Using this squint, she focused her heat vision at the rockets, separating the engine from the shuttle. She cut through them both, grabbing the now fuelless engines, one in each hand and using her incredible strength to hurl them both into orbit, away from civilians; she decided on the fly that she could get them from up there a little bit later.

Flying back down to the nose, she noticed that she was back below the clouds again as the LacroixCorp rocket closed in on her and the spaceship. She placed both hands under the nose and began to push in the opposite direction of the direction it was currently running. The metal on the nose crumpled in her hands and she used all of her might to fight against the force of the shuttle as it rained down, now even closer to the ground. 

Brigitte could now hear the sounds of the people below her, gasping in awe at what they were seeing, she even made out certain sentences from the onlookers.

“Look! Up in the sky!”

“The shuttle is coming down, but, is that someone holding it up?”

“That’s what you’re asking? That person is flying!”

“Who is she?” Brigitte recognized Hana Song’s voice as the last one to comment with an awestruck voice. Brigitte shook her head slightly.

_ “I need to focus on the rocket.”  _ She thought. She pushed up against it even harder, letting a long grunt of strain out as she made her way down to the ground, slowing the rocket, if only slightly. She was pushing with all of her might to slow it down, but she was approaching the ground fast. She had to stop it, or else it was going to hurt someone. She pushed and flew upward to stop it even harder, and before she knew it, the rocket was gently lowering at the same speed she was, slowly heading towards the ground.

She smiled widely to herself at her accomplishment, before looking down at the ground below her, noticing she was only 40 feet from the ground now, about the same height as the balcony. She gently lowered to the concrete of the launch area, still holding the rocket directly overhead, before slowly trying to lower it down onto the pad, belly first. She grabbed at the nose and lowered it back down and placed it softly on the ground next to her, before turning back up to look at the balcony. The reporters were all in stunned silence for a moment before Olivia Colomar screamed an emphatic

“Yeah!” This sound encouraged all of the other reporters to cheer as well, seeing the rocket gently returned down to the ground. They were all amazed and excited, but Brigitte could not keep her eyes off of the Korean coworker of hers. There was a wide smile on the face of Hana Song as she leaned over the railing, mouth agape at the feat she had witnessed, giving the smallest of finger waves to the hero. Brigitte stood there and gave a big wave to the crowd before flying off at a super fast speed into the sky once again, seeming to disappear. 

In reality, she had merely just returned to the bathroom stall and put her clothes back on over her costume, and redoing her hair in the bun it was in earlier, all before checking the mirror and putting her glasses back on. She exited the restroom, careful to look around carefully for anyone who might be suspicious of her disappearance. 

Hana Song ran up to her, excitedly stating “Superheroes are real! Oh my gosh, can you believe it?!” She was so enthused that Brigitte could not help but smile warmly at the young Korean as the press were now being instructed to leave the premises. Camera crews and journalists of all lots got pushed out of the building, and Brigitte took a moment to look over her shoulder to see Lacroix standing angrily and looking at her security team, the blonde woman, as always next to her. 

“Ehh we got what we needed from that event. Let’s hear back to the watch.” Hana said as she grabbed the back of Brigitte’s hand and pulled her along, allowing a small blush to drift across her cheeks at the contact with the small woman.

“Oh- of course Ms. Song.”

“Oh please. Call me Hana.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to try to update this as often as possible because I’m excited for some story beats I have in my head right now.


	3. Nightly Routines

Brigitte Lindholm laid in bed thinking back to the day she had today, tossing and turning as she relived the day’s events. She had been planning on doing this and becoming a hero for a while now- it was the whole reason she decided to come to Gibraltar anyway. But revealing to the world what she could do seemed surreal, and in the process saving LacroixCorp and everyone there- including Hana Song, was even more surreal. The young Swedish woman had not been planning on becoming smitten with the smaller Asian woman, but here she was still thinking about her at night, trying not to think about that warm smile she gave from up on that balcony and her little wave. 

_ “Fan!”  _ She thought to herself as she sat up, reaching for the glass of water on her nightstand. She glanced around her new apartment only a few blocks from the Daily Watch in the heart of the city. Her gaze falling over her messenger bag for work slung over the back of her desk chair, and she wondered how Hana was doing right now, or what she was doing for that matter. She shook the thought away, knowing that she would never be able to return to sleep if she thought on today’s events or Ms. Song even more. Brigitte took the last few sips of the water and curled up into the bed, pulling the blankets up over her head and wrapping herself in the warm embrace of the sheets covered in soft knitted blankets she had received from her Mamma before she left.

As she drifted off into sleep, she thought for a moment that she was the last of her original home planet, and that it was her job to ensure the legacy continued, and she fell asleep remembering a phrase from her birth father-  _ “The people of Earth can be great, they only lack the light to show them the way.”  _ She would try her best to be that light, and she would not let the sacrifice of Rein Hart be in vain.

At the same time, Hana Song was up and drinking a small cup of tea before she got ready for bed, she returned to sit at her desk and opened up her laptop, trying to best recount what had transpired today. She had expected Lee Lacroix’s words to be meaningless, about it being a historic day and all of that nonsense “benevolent capitalist overlord” speak she had come to expect from the woman who owned the bustling metropolis where they lived. 

Lacroix had ended up being right though, it would be forever remembered, as the first person to ever fully announce their presence as a superhero appeared. She was tall and built and incredibly strong; but the most noticeable quality the super-woman had was her ability to simply fly as if it were as menial as walking or running.

_ “Superwoman.”  _ She thought for a moment before quickly adjusting the headline of the article she was busy writing all on the day to include this new word, the title now reading “The Superwoman Announces Herself to the World.” Reporters usually did not make up the headlines to their own articles, but Hana was going above and beyond for this story and she needed Jack to print it as-is.She needed to know everything about this woman and had to get to her somehow, and she would make it her day’s work in finding out who they were and what they were going to do. 

_ “This is just like you, Hana. A new girl comes along and you instantly have to know everything about them and chase them across the city.”  _ She thought to herself for a moment before leaning back in the chair and letting out a large exhale, checking her empty teacup for any droplets of the liquid left. Hana was never really good around girls and was usually either awkward or would just scare them away, she blamed her ambition mostly. It was hard for anyone to relate to a prodigy in the field of journalism who had already won awards for their writing before they were even twenty years old.

Still, she thought to the long flowing ponytail and the height and compassionate look on the face of Superwoman, wishing she could get a smile like that again soon. She decided at that point that she would see that smile again, if not tomorrow, then the next day, so help her God.

She finished typing up her article and scooted her chair back across her room and launched out of it onto the bed, on top of all of the sheets and blankets, uncaring for them, and instead imagining she was in the soft, strong, warm, loving, compassionate embrace of… Brigitte? Hana’s eyes shot open as she didn’t expect the new coworker to pop into her mind at this moment. 

_ “Great, now you’re thinking of two different tall women. You really have a type.”  _ Hana bemoaned herself as she turned over, face down into the bed, letting out a frustrated and muffled groan. Brigitte was really nice and sweet though- clumsy as all hell, but sweet. If she were a normal and rational citizen of modern society, she would try her luck with Lindholm, but Hana did kind of want to dream about the flying woman. She eventually decided on neither for the moment and went right to sleep, wanting to make sure she got up early enough to post her story before anyone else could.

Lee Lacroix was not pleased with today’s events. She sat at her desk in her office at the top of her business’s tower, overlooking all that she controlled and owned, wishing to high heaven that the Superwoman would decide to leave- or join her. The French woman did not make it this far on being nice or polite with her business practices, she had to be cutthroat, sometimes literally. She did not mourn for blood staining her or businesses hands, it was inevitable, people died- this was not her concern, she was so much smarter than all of them, so much wiser, so much more powerful. 

The Superwoman is the first time Amelie felt like she was not in control of something, and that thought got so far under her skin that she felt like spiders were crawling all over her bones. The businesswoman would not have someone with such strength, such great abilities decide to come into her town and decide to do whatever she willed with no regard for the laws or other operations. 

_ “She should have let the ship crash back down. So what if it had killed those reporters on the balcony? Most of them have only ever caused me trouble anyway.” _

“Mercy!” She yelled across her empty office, not bothering to use her intercom for the operation. “Get in here. Now.” Quickly following this, the blonde Swiss woman ran into the office, a stern expression across her face at the sudden calling of her name. She hated working for Lacroix, and Amelie knew it, but she was the most capable member of her husband’s old staff, having earned several degrees at a young age, being quite the prodigious worker. Lacroix thought it was incredibly funny to take a woman like this and make her an assistant, driver, and bodyguard. 

“I need contact with our surveying department.” Lacroix said sharply, remaining seated at her desk and interlacing her fingers across the top of it and resting them there.. 

“Ma’am, is it for a new location to be scouted?” Mercy asked hesitantly. “Or for-”

“Personage.” the boss interrupted, “Now get a move on, I have to find out who this new do-gooder is and if they will come work for me. Just think, Mercy- you could soon be replaced in your- invaluable position.” Lacroix let a chuckle dance out of her lips as she teased her driver. Mercy held back her urge to leap across the desk and punch her boss in her face, telling her to shove it, but she knew that it would be in vain. She was the reason her beloved was still alive, and as cold as Lacroix was, she would be able to simply stop the help and kill her wife.

That was a risk the woman known only to her family as Angela Ziegler was not willing to take. Angela left the room shortly after, taking a last glance over her shoulder at her boss, who had now turned her back to her and gazed across the nighttime cityscape.

_ “Soon, this city will be even more under my control.”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short, introspective chapter dealing with the aftermath of the day, next chapter will be longer!


	4. "The Superwoman"

Brigitte woke up a little later than she would have liked, her auburn hair draping all across her face and her covers thrown about, some of them having ended up on the floor, or at least draping across the floor. She did not want to be late on her second day at the job, and she knew she was not going to be. The Swede popped out of bed within the blink of an eye and spun all around the room gathering clothes and supplies for her work day, wearing her red and blue suit underneath all of her clothes once more- just in case. 

She opened the door on her balcony and locked it behind her, before flying off in an inconceivable blur toward her workplace, dodging and diving between buildings and into an alleyway adjoined to the Daily Watch’s main base of operations. Coming out of said alley as she put her hair into a long braid going down her back, pulled away from her face, and placing her glasses upon her face once again. 

As she did this, she bumped into a small figure on accident, who was currently running to the same building she was; she turned around to see Lucio, without the skates he had been wearing the day before, running towards the Daily Watch main entrance and giving a quick but still friendly interaction.

“Hey friend! Gotta rush! See you later! Ms. Song needs photos.” He began his string of words and finished them yelling back over his shoulder, in some cases yelling into the ears of passers-by on the sidewalk who gave him a cursory and annoyed glance. Brigitte giggled softly at the man rushing to fulfill a deadline he hopefully would make. 

“That’s okay! See you later!” She called out after him. Brigitte then continued at her regular walking pace and entered the lobby, witnessing Lucio boop his way across the lobby and up into an elevator relatively quickly. Hana must have gotten in early today to write her eye-witness follow-up to her short piece about the mysterious events of the day prior. Well- mysterious to them maybe, not nearly as much so for Brigitte, who had a pretty hands-on experience with what had happened with the shuttle a day ago.

She followed to wait for another elevator to get to the bullpen and adjusted her glasses slightly, hoping that with going public yesterday that her disguise was going to work, she kept her head down and changed her body language to make sure it seemed like she was a completely different person. She had hoped that her constant changing of her hair would not tip anyone off either, but she’d cross that bridge when she got to it.

Hana Song, in the meantime, was hard at work selling Jack on letting her publish the article about “Superwoman.” A name he did not really favor too much, but he was currently fighting a losing battle up against the sheer force of Hana Song’s will.

“This is all great, Song, but we don’t have any photos of her yet! We don’t have anything on her. Which reminds me.” Jack got up from his desk and called out into the bullpen, where Brigitte was just now getting to her cubicle and setting down her items. “Team!” Morrison’s voice penetrated the space sharply. “C’mere.”

Brigitte and the rest of the team showed up, and the Swede noticed Lucio pulling Hana off to the side and showing her prints he had just made. She was curious when she saw her face light up at seeing these, offering Lucio a hug and finding she was a little bit jealous. The harsh, gruff voice of the editor in chief broke her out of her reverie.

“Team. We need to know all that we can about this “Superwoman,” as our intrepid Miss Song has been insistent on referring to her. I want to know who she is, where she’s from, what she wants, who her favorite ball team is.” Morrison paced around the semicircle that had formed around him, eyeing everyone up and down. “Lindholm, who is she?” Brigitte was shocked into silence genuinely when this question found itself raised at her, stumbling over one or two “uh-uhm’s” in her attempt to find the words.

“You don’t have to worry about it, chief. I’ve already scored an interview with the Superwoman.” A voice came across to save her from her mutterings, although in hindsight the lack of confidence when faced with this probably helped the clumsy and timid character she had been attempting to craft for herself when surrounded by her colleagues. She stopped her musing and really paid attention to what it was that Hana Song had just decided to bluff.

“You have an exclusive?” Jack queried with genuine disbelief radiating his entire personage. His face gave a smile as if he heard a moderately amusing joke as he crossed his arms. “How did you manage that?” Hana thought for a moment, thinking back to the exchange of waves between the pair yesterday at LacroixCorp. 

“Yep! We have a- a connection.” The Korean stood up a little straighter, raising her chin and placing her open hands on her hips. The confidence and bravado, even when completely bluffing on something made Brigitte want to giggle like a little girl with a crush. There was just so much to admire about the young woman and she decided in the moment that she thought  _ “maybe we do have an exclusive interview.”  _

“Well I’m holding you to that, in the meantime we have to print your eyewitness as soon as possible, these other papers are already reporting on it and we need the exclusive to make certain we get back out on top.” Morrison turned on heel and walked back into his office. “That will be all everyone.” At this, Hana and Lucio headed off to put their paper together, and Brigitte could not help but curiously step over to see what image they were running. Brigitte had not noticed any of the photographers from the Daily Watch at the event, and was wondering if they had purchased them from a freelancer.

“Hej, guys; how’s the article on Superwoman going?” Brigitte said with a friendly smile as she approached the two getting the photos scanned in for Jack. Hana turned around and gave the Swedish woman a gentle smile and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, seemingly preparing to speak before being interrupted by an excited photographer next to her.

“Hey Ms. Lindholm!” We got an exclusive image of the Superwoman.” The way that Lucio laughed over all of his words in the sentence immediately alarmed Brigitte that something was up. Hana put her face in her hand and let out a deep sigh as Lucio handed a copy of the photograph over to Brigitte. Before her was an image of a woman facing away from the camera, standing on a rooftop overlooking the city of Gibraltar, a red cape attached to her back, and the sun shining directly into her face. Brigitte took mere seconds to understand what happened.

“Hana? Is this you?” Brigitte tried her best not to giggle at the younger girl’s expense, but could not help the smile that formed on her face as she studied the image of a short woman wearing a red bed sheet tied around her neck.

“It was the only way to get an original photo of the Superwoman, we had to improvise.” Hana defended as she raised her head from her hand and crossed her arms in an almost defeated way- almost. “I think the edits to my hair turned out okay, all things considered.” Hana half-jokingly mentioned it to her new friend. Lucio did the edits so I looked taller and had red hair- I even did the ponytail she wore!” She was clearly proud of the pair’s ingenuity and Brigitte hated to be that person- but:

“There was a yellow “S” logo on the cape.” Brigitte said flatly, handing the image back to Lucio.

“Well- we don’t have images of that, so we’re counting on our loyal readers not knowing about that just yet. Besides, how important could that logo be?” Brigitte laughed at this, knowing she would use that against her later. 

“It’s still really great though. It’s really cute that you did that.” Brigitte gave a little giggle as she gave the compliment, letting Hana know it was more sincere than just her trying to apologize for antagonizing her about the photo. Hana blushed, especially after last night and thinking back on how she might have been interested in Brigitte.

“I- Uh thanks, Brigitte.” Hana was stumped. For the first time in a long time, she had someone get the better of her, leaving her speechless. She hated it, but she also definitely wanted more of it. It made her feel someone was on her level- that someone could keep up. She gave a small gesture and returned to turn the finished article and the photos to the boss. “I gotta give these to Jack- but I’ll see you later.”

Lucio who clearly watched all of what had just transpired, laughed heartily, seeing the awkward- he hesitated to call it flirting, between the two young women. He left with a brisk walk, taking the extra copies and the raw photos with him. Brigitte used this opportunity to then leave a note for Hana, making her way back to their desks, and writing a note on it saying “I’ll meet you tonight for the exclusive.” and signing it with an “S.”

_ “See you tonight, Miss Song.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick follow-up! Next chapter is Hana interviewing Brigitte!


	5. "My Evening with Superwoman"

Hana Song, Pulitzer prize winning journalist, fierce in the faces of criminals the world over, stood on her apartment balcony in her clothes from the day at work, nervously pulling at the end of her skirt, waiting for the Superwoman to finally arrive. She stood at the edge of the balcony looking down upon the city from her rooftop apartment in Gibraltar. No matter how many times she stood there, she could not believe her luck in finding this palace, not to mention being able to afford it at all. Now, though, she was going to have to let someone else into the apartment, let them see around the place- not to mention it was someone Hana found very attractive.

She moved over and sat at her table and fiddled with her pen, trying her best to remain casual and aloof, just in case Superwoman showed up from overhead without her seeing. It was hard though, she was interviewing a superhero, learning all about her- this had never happened before. Of course she would be fawning over the new, all-powerful superhero that showed up one day in her city, she was just Hana’s type.

“Brigitte could be too, if I wasn’t so difficult-” She said to no one in particular, her thoughts brought to a screeching halt suddenly. 

“Ms. Song?” A warm, yet strong voice came from behind her. The Korean reporter turned around to see the Superwoman in her costume standing on the edge of the balcony, hands gently resting at her sides, her hair in the high ponytail with two falling pieces alongside each side of her freckled face. “Sorry I’m late.”

“Let me guess, cat stuck in a tree?” Hana joked.

“His name was Mr. Mittens.” The woman in the red cape said as she gave a small smile pulling at the corner of her lips. Hana could not believe it and let out a little exhale of a laugh in response. 

“Of course that’s what she was doing.” Hana thought to herself, unaware that she had been standing there silent for a moment.

“Was I interrupting some thought when I swooped down?” The tall woman offered with concern.

“Oh! No- of course not.” Hana’s cheeks tinged with a hint of pink as she stood from her chair and made a few steps towards the hero. “You didn’t hear anything I said, did you?” 

“I heard a name mentioned, Brigitte? Who is she, your girlfriend?” The built woman could not but internally chuckle at her joke and the irony of it all.

“Brigitte? No, she’s- not. She’s a new reporter to the Daily Watch. She works with me, she’s just a colleague.” Hana forced out a giggle. “I’m single.” Hana felt the urge to run inside her apartment and lock the door, her lack of smoothness in the face of beautiful women being her downfall. 

“Oh I see, well, I’m sure she is wonderful.” The actual Brigitte continued as she stepped down onto the balcony itself, walking up closer to Hana Song. Hana bit her lip as Superwoman walked up close, noting in her mind the way the costume was form-fitting to her body. She was a full head taller than Hana and she looked up at the woman with awe, taking a few moments just to drink the tall woman in. “So, the interview.” 

“Right!” Hana snapped to attention, running over to her seat at the table, offering the seat across from her to the auburn-haired sculpture of a woman who shared the balcony with her. “Here, just sit right there and we can get it started.” She pulled up her notepad and pen as Superwoman sat across from her. “So- what’s your name?” This question elicited a chuckle from Brigitte. 

“Well- I can’t tell you that, what I can tell you is I do enjoy the nickname you’ve given to me at the Daily Watch.” She rested her thumb under her chin and forefinger vertical along her cheekbones. “Why ‘Superwoman?’”

“Well- you’ve got that big ‘S’ on your chest after all- not that I was looking at your chest or anything, it’s just so large… The symbol! The symbol I mean!” Hana was digging herself further and further into a hole now at almost supersonic speed. However, Superwoman didn’t seem to be flustered or embarrassed as she merely smiled wholeheartedly back at the younger woman, no judgement lacing her gaze.

“Actually, it’s technically not an ‘S,’ it’s my family crest, and on my birthworld it means ‘hope.’” She sat up a little straighter in her chair as she espoused this information to the reporter sitting opposite her, understanding that it was a big deal.

“You mean, you’re from space?” Hana marveled at this new information, inadvertently leaning across the table to get in closer as she received this information.

“Yes- as a matter of fact, I am. I am the last of my kind, the rest of my world was destroyed when my father sent me here.” 

“That’s terrible, I am so sorry to hear that.” Hana consoled as she sat back up straight in her chair.

“Oh, don’t worry about it, Miss Song- that was when I was very small.” Hana had trouble at imagining someone of this size and stature had ever been small, but she let that slide.

“Please, call me Hana.” the reporter insisted.

“All right, Hana.” Brigitte said with a smile, pulling one of her long locks of hair back behind her ear. “What else would you like to know?”

“Well,” Hana tried to form the words correctly within her mind so as to not offend. “If you are from another world, then why are you here? What are you doing here?” The Korean studied the face of the woman, making sure her questions did not hurt the hero.

“I’m here to fight for truth and justice.” Brigitte said seriously- her expression unchanging in her earnest statement.

“Well, I wish you luck, it’s pretty hard to do in today’s day and age.” Hana expressed her agreement but with a cynical edge to it.

“Well- someone has to fight for it. Or no one else will.” Superwoman gave the interviewer a soft and warm look that made Hana feel good inside. Hana had never met someone with the will and fortitude to try to do good the way she was witnessing here, and she was head-over-heels because of it.

“You’re too good to be true, aren’t you?” Hana asked as she leaned back into the chair, folding her arms across her chest. Brigitte felt almost embarrassed by the delivery of this line, herself never thinking she was too good or what have you. A faint redness crossed the tops of her cheeks, almost imperceptible, except to the highly trained and skilled eyes of star reporters. Hana grinned as she saw the alien superhero befuddled by the compliment. “Did I just make the great Superwoman… Blush?” Hana teased as she tilted her head slightly to one side, playing up the impish nature of her actions.

“Well.” Brigitte sat up in her chair and cleared her throat. “I don’t think I’m better than anything or anyone- I just uh.”

“Well I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to embarrass you.” Hana genuinely followed up, a hand reaching out, not necessarily for the auburn-haired woman to clasp in kind, but merely as a gesture of ‘no hard feelings.’ She looked down at her notepad and flipped to a prior page. “I do have a few questions about your powers.”

“Go ahead.” Brigitte interlocked her fingers on her lap and sat attentively, her gaze never leaving Hana Song.

“First off- how fast can you fly?”

“Well, I haven’t really timed myself, but at least as fast as a speeding bullet. I can run just as fast.”

“Are you speaking from experience?” Hana glanced her eyes up, her face still angled down to her notepad.

“Let’s say that I’ve been helping people before I ever publicly let anyone know a superhero lived among them.” The answer gave Hana more or less what she was asking, but left her with so many more questions.”

“So, about your strength-” Hana’s eyes unconsciously drifted to the built shoulders and arms of the woman opposite her. “You kept that space shuttle from crashing down into the Earth. That’s conservatively over four million pounds. How do you do it? Can you lift more?”

“I don’t know for certain but I think that my powers have something to do with sunlight and its radiation. I’ve never lifted anything heavier, but the shuttle was not too difficult.” Brigitte answered honestly, her hand reaching up to scratch at the back of her head in a slightly shy expression.

“Wow.” Hana felt her eyes glaze over as she heard the sheer amount of strength that the other woman possessed before she quickly collected herself and continued the interview. “Wait- so if you get energy from the sun, do you- eat?”

“Uh.” Perplexed, the edge of Brigitte’s mouth pulled upward in a half-smile. “Yes I do. When I’m hungry.” She gave a small chuckle. “I enjoy eating actually.”

“You do. You do! Of course you do.” Hana acted as if this news had been sitting in front of her face the entire time. “Well- um. What else can you do?” Superwoman felt on the spot with this question even though she had been answering similar questions the entire interview.

“Well, I have heat vision, freeze and super breath, and I can see through almost anything.” This last one really piqued the interest of Hana Song.

“Like X-Ray vision?” Hana queried, a genuine interested look on her face. “What can’t you see through?”

“I have a little bit of trouble seeing through lead, or lead objects as it were.”

“So you can see through anything else? Like my clothes?” Hana was feeling confident in her position leading the interview and decided to call the bluff of the kind and humble superhero, just to see how it would fluster the other woman would react to this kind of question, and as she stewed on this thought for a moment longer, a new thought came to mind as she let a devilish grin spread across her face. “Tell me what color underwear I’m wearing.”

“Pink.” Brigitte did not skip a beat, never seeming to lose her eye contact with the Korean woman sitting across from her, now wishing she could turn invisible. Hana Song was now mortified, she had called the bluff of the Superwoman and it had tremendously backfired. “I’m sorry, Ms. Song, I didn’t mean to embarrass you.” 

The emphasis put on the word ‘you’ clearly calling back to their earlier tradeoff, Hana had no idea if her whole face was red from embarrassment or stark white and pale from shock, but she wished the building would collapse so she would no longer have to endure this tension. The woman she had been dreaming about just admitted to seeing what color underwear she was wearing, she should be thrilled, but the surprise of it all was enough to leave the love-struck woman silenced.

“It’s- It’s okay, I uh. I asked you to. Call me Hana. Please.” Hana tried to play it cool but seriously failed, taking a couple deep breaths to clear her mind. 

“You know, I could leave if you’re uncomfortable finishing this interview and need some time to be alone.” Brigitte said as she stood to her feet from the chair, her arms animating as she spoke. Hana kept her head down, looking at the table and her notebook, her pen set against it, but not writing anything down or thinking about what to say until something in her spilled out.

“Do you like pink?” Hana asked quietly as she raised her head to look up at the Superwoman who seemed to be searching deep into her eyes for some kind of information. After a moment, she softened and replied with one of the most sincere sentences Hana had ever heard in her life.

“I like pink very much, Hana.” If the Korean had any sort of confidence around the woman who shared the balcony with her, she would have stood up, pulled up onto the Superwoman and kissed her passionately on the lips. 

She did not however, and their night would find itself being ended quickly by the sound of an explosion from across town. The explosion rattled deep into Hana’s core and made the already on-edge woman jump slightly and let out a small ‘eek!’

“Oh my-” Brigitte said as she listened in from far away to hear what had just occurred and turned her gaze toward the direction it came from, squinting slightly before turning back to Hana. “I’m very sorry, Hana, but I have to go. We can finish this another time.” She gave a warm smile that Hana had to give back and she wished within her that she could find a way to tell Superwoman to come back here and spend the night once she was done.

“Go.” Hana said with a warmth that heated up Brigitte’s chest and made her feel confident and secure. They were both head-over-heels for each other, but neither of them were going to admit that to the other one first. As Brigitte gave a small wave to Hana and flew off at a speed that rattled everything on the porch, Hana felt as though she had collected one million butterflies in her chest as she took her notepad inside, laying it on the table before jumping on the bed and groaning into her mattress. She had it bad for the Woman of Steel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first milestone I wanted to hit in their burgeoning relationship, next chapter will be a little different and set up more of the world around Superwoman, but never fear, we'll have more Hana and Brigitte fluff later on!


End file.
